tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenant
Revenants (レベナント, Rebenanto) are the powerful monstrous looking beings that appear in ''Fate/Reverse''. The strongest known Revenant, Hundun, serves as the Fate/Reverse story's final opponent. Nature Revenants are in fact Servants, Heroic Spirits that have been summoned into the Reverse Side of the World, but for some reason their existence as a Servant has been corrupted into becoming something more demonic, sometimes beastly-looking killing machines that thrive on the destruction they make, thus they can no longer be considered or recognized as Servants. Their appearances are no longer the same as their Servant forms because of the corruption that has plagued them and infecting their Spiritual Cores with a mysterious malevolent energy. Despite this, Revenants are still familiars like a Servant, though there seems to be no summoner present to command them, they can't even be considered as demons either since their origins are completely different from them. Because of what they have become rightfully defies almost every sense of logic and along with their continuous rampages, Revenants have been described as Chaos Spirits (混沌霊, Konton Rei), it is also possible to label them as Anti-Servants (反サーヴァント, Han'sāvanto). As the party of the Protagonist venture into parts of the Reverse Side of the World, they will eventually discover a pattern that all Revenants have some sort of a connection with a number of Servants that are also summoned into the Realm of Gods. Mindset In a way, the behavior of all Revenants is similar to that of Servants of the Berserker-class, but the negativity emanating from a Revenant is much more violent and more malevolent. All Revenants acts as if they truly are monsters of pure destruction and only a few are intelligent enough to be able to speak, but even then it only limits to a desire of exterminating whatever is in their sights. On the other hand, a Revenant would instantly recognize someone who either played a significant part of their life of who they have a close connection to. Abilities As Revenants were formerly Servants before their turning, their power and skill (however savagely) can easily match that of a Servant party of three or possibly more depending on what kind of monstrosity a Revenant can be. Revenants are also capable of destroying any magical beasts or monsters unfortunate enough to come across them, as it is evidently shown in the Area of Nakatsu Kuni with the vastly littered corpses of oni and other yōkai. While most Revenants have lost all sense and knowledge of the abilities they had when they were Servants, there are actually a few that still retain a part of what they had as a Heroic Spirit, such as a Noble Phantasm. List of confirmed Revenants Here is a list of Revenants that will be encountered in Fate/Reverse. (Still under construction) Basilisk Basilisk (バシリスク, Bashirisuku) is a Revenant that appears in the form of a part humanoid, part giant snake monster, it is also the first and weakest of the Revenants that is encountered by the Protagonist's party. Basilisk is actually two Servants distorted and formed into a serpent-looking monstrosity. The True Name of Basilisk are in fact [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Euryale_(Gorgon) Euryale] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stheno Stheno], the immortal sisters of the infamous Gorgon [https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Rider_(Fate/stay_night) Medusa] who were banished to the Shapeless Isle along with their younger sister by the Olympian goddess Athena after she caught Medusa being raped by the sea god Poseidon in her temple (Athena couldn't punish Poseidon as he was an Olympian god and it was expected of him). Despite having been exiled, both Euryale and Stheno still treated their sister the same as they usually did by teasing and belittling Medusa. But there came a point where Medusa would distort into the monster feared as the Gorgon and eventually turn on her sisters as if they were nuisances. Both Euryale and Stheno eventually offered themselves as sacrifices, lamenting that they may have allowed their sister to become a monster instead of not being able to do something about it. Chaos Viking See Berserker (Fate/Reverse - Heidrek). Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli (デーディー・スクリムスリー と ハンダー・スクリムスリー, Dēdi sukurimusurī to Handa Sukurīmusurī) are the Revenants that have been pursuing Skuld throughout the Reverse Side of the World. Their names are Icelandic for "Deer monster" and "Dog monster" respectively. Before they were turned into Revenants, Dádýr Skrímsli & Hundur Skrímsli were originally summoned as Berserker-class Servants. Their True Names are [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hrolf_Kraki%27s_Saga Elk-Froði & Thorir]' '(エルク・フロディ と ソリール, Eruku Furodi to Sorīru), the viking brothers of Bödvar Bjarki, whom was killed in a decisive battle along with his king Hrólfr Kraki against the supernatural army of Hjörvarðr commanded by his wife Skuld. Elk-Froði was known to be a man with an Elk's body from the waist down, possessed superhuman strength and used only a short sword in battle, however he was said to be a sick, twisted individual who had maimed and killed children, his justification being that it wasn't his fault they were frail. Of the three brothers, Thorir would be the one that rose to the highest position of being a king, he sometimes went by the name Thorir Houndfoot because his feet looked exactly like that of a dog's and in battle he wielded a giant battle axe. After the death of their brother, Elk-Froði and Thorir swore revenge against Skuld, who had now become Queen of Denmark after her victory against her half-brother Hrólfr Kraki. They both received the help of the Swedish Queen Yrsa, who provided the two brothers an army lead by Vöggr (a warrior who in the past promised Hrólfr he'll avenge him should the king ever be killed). With an army behind them, the two brothers headed for Denmark and captured Skuld in a surprise attack, Elk-Froði and Thorir tied Skuld's arms so that she wouldn't be able to use her magic on her own army. After Vöggr and his soldiers slaughtered all of Skuld's soldiers, Elk-Froði and Thorir then extracted their cruel vengeance on Skuld through the use of extreme torture, mutilation and rape, not stopping until the life finally left the broken, dismembered body of the sorceress. "God of War?" "God of War?" ("戦争の神?", "Sensō no Kami?") is a Revenant whose appearance resembles that of a Chinese deity statue and uses a polearm as his weapon of choice whilst riding on a giant red horse. The meaning behind the Revenant's name comes from how some people in real-life are starting to realize that the historical figure was nowhere near as legendary as Chinese folklore claims him to be. Before he was turned into a Revenant, "God of War?" was originally summoned as a Lancer-class Servant. The True Name of "God of War?" is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guan_Yu Guan Yu] (關羽, onyomi: Kan'u), style name Yunchang (雲長, onyomi: Unchō), the Shu-Han military general who is known throughout the world as the sworn brother of Liu Bei and is considered to be a God of War due to his "legendary" military accomplishments in the battlefield during the Three Kingdoms period. However that isn't actually the truth, the REAL Guan Yu was the complete opposite and was more of a liability to his own army, constantly being defeated time and time again. The historical Guan Yu was also said to have been completely arrogant although he was nowhere near as villainous as Liu Bei was or as as much of a monster as the likes of Zhang Fei or Ma Chao were. Unlike a majority of Revenants, "God of War?" uses a Noble Phantasm, Qinglong Yanyuedao (青龍偃月刀, onyomi: Kouryū Engetsutō) otherwise known as the Green Dragon Crescent Moon Blade. Hell Knight Hell Knight (地獄の騎士, Jigoku no Kishi) is a Revenant that serves as the major antagonist of the Höllenritterlied story of Fate/Reverse. He is a rather unique Revenant as his appearance as a "Hell Knight" is the result of being around the primordial energies of Muspelheim for a long period of time rather than the source that causes Servants to become Revenants, though he did become a Revenant like many other Servants before the primordial effects of Muspelheim turned him into the Hell Knight. Before he ended up becoming a Revenant, Hell Knight was originally a Servant of the Berserker-class. He has been relentlessly attacking the Saber who fights alongside Altera, while he is also responsible for morphing the homunculus Soldats created by Paracelsus to serve Kriemhild into the Charred Soldat enemies. The True Name of Hell Knight is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legends_about_Theodoric_the_Great Dietrich von Bern]' '(ディートリヒ・フォン・ベルン, Dītorihi fon Berun), who in turn is the legendary folklore counterpart of the historical Theodoric the Great. The character Dietrich von Bern appears in numerous Germanic folklore stories, but the most well known of them all is the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nibelungenlied Nibelungenlied]. However despite individuals such as Altera and Kriemhild appearing in his legend, neither Servant recall anyone by the name of Dietrich when they were alive, never mind one who was a main hero. As his story is told, he was the prince of Bern (present-day Verona, Italy) until his father died and his uncle Ermenrich drives Dietrich out of the kingdom. At the behest of his friend and mentor [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hildebrand Hildebrand], Dietrich served in the court of Etzel (another name for Attila the Hun a.k.a. Altera) whom Dietrich would eventually gain reliable trust from to the point of marrying into the family. Dietrich would achieve many feats at this time, most notably acquiring the sword Nagelring and using it to slay the evil giants Hild and his wife Grim. Dietrich would eventually raise an army and attack his uncle Ermenrich for the right of the Kingdom of Bern, Dietrich would be victorious by slaying his uncle at the Battle of Ravenna, but many people that fought at his side lost their lives, including one of Etzel's sons. Dietrich would also kill a friend named Witege that turned traitor and sided with Ermenrich prior to the fated showdown between Dietrich and his uncle. After giving Etzel news about his son's death, Dietrich would leave Etzel's court and go into exile. Later, Dietrich would be confronted by a giant named Ecke that came to seek Dietrich and defeat him. Dietrich would fight the giant but Ecke proved to be more than a match for him, but Dietrich's steed Falke (ファルケ, Faruke) would save it's master and used its mighty hooves to trample the giant Ecke to death. After Ecke was killed, Dietrich claimed the giant's sword which he later named Eckesachs before being confronted by Ecke's brother Fasold who came looking for revenge, Dietrich would spare Fasold after a maiden intervened on Fasold's behalf. What happens to Dietrich after that is unknown though one story suggests that he eventually became another souls who joined the Wild Hunt. The Hell Knight is also one of few known Revenants that possesses a Noble Phantasm. However, he is the only Revenant that possesses more than one Noble Phantasm. Hundun Hundun (混沌, onyomi: Konton) is the Revenant that serves as the final boss of Fate/Reverse and therefore, the strongest and toughest of the Revenants. The name of this Revenant comes from that of the primordial being of chaos itself in Chinese Mythology. Unlike the Hundun told in mythology, the Hundun in Fate/Reverse appears as humanoid with four arms with each one carrying two huge swords and two huge axes. It has two black wings sprouting from its back. The Revenant has long black hair and its eyes have a blue sclera, green cornea and an iris that closely resembles depictions of the planet's core. There are Chinese-like tattoos that supposedly represents all aspects of negativity around Hundun's body. The True Name of Hundun is kept a tight secret for now. Kyūbi False Kyūbi False (九尾偽, Kyūbi Nise) is a Revenant who appears as a monstrous part-human, part nine-tailed fox demon wearing an outfit that resembles the ones worn by onmyōji. Before he was turned into a Revenant, Kyūbi False was originally a Servant of the Caster-class The True Name of Kyūbi False is Abe no Yasuchika (安倍安近, Abe no Yasuchika), the onmyōji sorceror and astrologer who was considered a descendant of Abe no Seimei (安倍晴明, Abe no Seimei). He was the one who exposed the true form of [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Playable_Caster_(Fate/Extra) Tamamo-no-Mae] as a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fox_spirit Nine-tailed Kitsune] and labelled her as the sole reason behind Emperor Toba's illness, this would force Tamamo-no-Mae out of the imperial capital and pursued by the emperor's, only later to be killed by them. What happened to Yasuchika afterwards is not known. Many people today tend to believe that Abe no Yasuchika and Abe no Seimei are one and the same, but unfortunately for them that is not really the case. Mad Paladin See Berserker (Fate/Reverse - Roland). Minotaur of Arrogance Minotaur of Arrogance (傲慢のアロガンス, Gōman no Minotauru) is a Revenant that appears as a large Minotaur with two large bull horns on its head and much of it's body covered in spikes. He also carries a xiphos that is bloodstained and chipped and a large Greek shield. Before he was turned into a Revenant, Minotaur of Arrogance was originally a Servant of the Rider-class. The True Name of Minotaur of Arrogance is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theseus Theseus], a hero in Greek mythology who is famously known as the one who slayed the Minotaur that was kept in a labyrinth beneath the palace of Minos, the King of Crete. Some time later, Theseus would join Heracles ([https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/True_Archer Alcides]) in an expedition to the Amazons homeland where they would fight the female warriors of Ares, with Heracles stealing the magical girdle of Ares and Theseus kidnapping the Amazon queen, [[Archer (Fate/Reverse - Hippolyta)|'Hippolyta']]. Hippolyta's sister, Penthesilea, would soon launch an assault on Athens in order to rescue her sister from Theseus, Penthesilea would throw her spear aiming for Theseus, only for Theseus to dodge it in time while it struck Hippolyta through her chest. Sengoku no Onryō Sengoku no Onryō (戦国の怨霊) is a Revenant that appears as a giant demonic beast wearing red samurai armor and carries a fiendish looking jūmonji-yari with one the blades at the top missing a piece. Onryō are said to be vengeful spirits in Japanese mythology that are capable of being able to cause serious harm or even kill a living being, some of them capable of causing natural disasters. Onryō have such hatred inside them due to how wronged they were in their final moments in life, a famous example of this is the story revolving around Sugawara no Michizane, whose spirit became an Onryō after he died, still enraged at the slander and plots made by a rival politician, Sugawara's spirit was eventually appeased when a temple was built for him and he became deified. Before he ended up becoming a Revenant, Sengoku no Onryō was originally a Servant of the Lancer-class. The True Name of Sengoku no Onryō is Sanada Nobushige '(真田信繁, ''Sanada Nobushige), Sarutobi Sasuke's master who would is more famously known as '''Sanada Yukimura (真田幸村, Sanada Yukimura). He was the son of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanada_Masayuki Sanada Masayuki] and the younger brother of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanada_Nobuyuki Sanada Nobuyuki] and Lady Muramatsu. He, along with his father, defended the Sanada home of Ueda Castle from the Tokugawa army in 1585 and during the Sekigahara campaign in 1600. He also aided in the defense of Osaka Castle where he built the effectively defensive fortification of Sanada-maru (真田丸, Sanada Maru), it was there that he successfully held back the Tokugawa onslaught during the Winter Siege of Osaka Castle. His achievements he accomplished during his staunch defense of Osaka Castle would earn him such nicknames like "The Hero Who Appears Every Thousand Years" or the "Crimson Demon of War". T R A I T O R T R A I T O R (ト レ ー タ ー, Torētā) is a Revenant that appears as a giant human/dragon hybrid, but wearing paladin armor. The scales of T R A I T O R's skin are pitch black with a few white tron lines around the body, the eyes are a flashing bright orange. Before he ended up being turned into a Revenant, T R A I T O R was originally a Servant of the Saber-class. The True Name of T R A I T O R is Ganelon '(ガネロン, ''Ganeron), one of the '''Twelves Paladins of Charlemagne and considered to be the cleverest of the twelve. He was said to be married to Charlemagne's sister, which would make him Charlemagne's brother-in-law and step-father of [[Berserker (Fate/Reverse - Roland)|'Roland']], whom Ganelon never ever got along. Ganelon was also a well respected baron by the Frankish people, but later he would be forever known as the paladin who betrayed his kingdom. With Roland's advice Charlemagne tasked Ganelon with the mission to be sent as a messenger to the Saracens after the Capture of Biserta and the fall of Agramant, the Saracen king. Ganelon felt insulted by Roland for being given the mission considered suicidal, while Ganelon was good-looking and respected among his fellow paladins, he always hated the popularity and achievements Roland had. Eventually, it was his hatred for Roland that made Ganelon decide to side with the Saracens and betray Charlemagne, this would lead to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Roncevaux_Pass Battle of Roncesvalles] that claimed the lives of Roland, Astolfo as well as the other paladins. Ganelon was soon captured after the battle, put on trial before Charlemagne and then executed by having his limbs torn off by four horses. T R A I T O R is one of the few Revenants in Fate/Reverse that possesses the ability to use a Noble Phantasm, that being his sword Murgleis (マーグレーズ, Māgurēzu). Vengeance Sister Vengeance Sister (復讐の妹, Fukushū no Imōto) is a Revenant who appears as a unique variation of the Nuckelavee, always generating an angry red aura around her that leaves a hue trail when she moves. Before she was turned into a Revenant, Vengeance Sister was a Servant of the Rider-class (her horses and chariot were what she cherished the most). The True Name of Vengeance Sister is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A%C3%ADfe Aífe], who is known as the sister of her sworn rival [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sc%C3%A1thach Scáthach] as well as the daughter of Ard-Greimne. She is also the mother of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Connla Connla] by her sister's student Cú Chulainn after he forced her to make peace with Scáthach. Before Connla was born, Cú Chulainn would leave a gold ring for Aífe to give to their child, instructing her that when Connla reaches 7 years of age he must seek his father in Ireland, but must never reveal his identity to anyone. Connla was trained by Scáthach and then headed for Ireland as was instructed by his father, however Connla would end up tragically killed by his father's hands. What happens to Aífe during these events isn't known, but it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume that a mother's love for her murdered child would inject incredible desires of revenge in her heart. Her pure resentment towards Scáthach, her bitter rival and the teacher of the man who killed their son, burns furiously. Wicked Witch Wicked Witch (悪魔女, Aku Majo) is a Revenant that resembles a sorcerer with a white tree-like humanoid appearance. She is an optional Revenant that can only be fought after the Protagonist has obtained the Holy Grail Fragment in Dilmun and they encounter Brynhildr once more in Jötunnheim. Before she was turned into a Revenant, Wicked Witch was originally a Servant of the Caster-class. The True Name of Wicked Witch is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grimhild Grimhild], the Queen of Burgundy and the mother of Kriemhild who was the real mastermind behind the cruel ruse towards Brynhildr that eventually ended in tragedy and vengeance. She is also the one who tricked the hero [https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Saber_of_Black Siegfried] (Sigurd in the Völsunga Saga) into drinking a love potion that would make him forget his love for Brynhildr. After the deaths of both Siegfried and Brynhildr, Grimhild would then force her daughter to marry [https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Saber_(Fate/Grand_Order_-_Altera) Atli] (Etzel in the Nibelungenlied), the king of the Huns. Wicked Witch is also one of the few Revenants that still possess a Noble Phantasm. Her Noble Phantasm is the same brand of love potion she gave to Siegfried and is known as Wahre Liebe Räuber. Trivia Coming soon. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters